Just to be Close to You
by Jeseey
Summary: Suka duka Jeno dan Renjun menjadi teman sekamar di asrama sekolah. Noren. Markmin. NCT DREAM.


JUST TO BE CLOSE TO YOU

* * *

Lee Jeno & Huang Renjun

.

Dont like dont read

.

.

* * *

"Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahaha."

"HOHOHOHOHOHUAAAHAUAH."

"WAKAKAKAKAKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKAKAKAKA."

Kening Jeno berkerut melihat empat makhluk hidup yang sekarang tengah tertawa-tawa girang di lantai kamarnya. Sial. Mana bisa ia belajar kalau mereka ribut seperti ini?

Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, yang pasti Jeno sebal sekali karena ia butuh ketenangan sekarang. Tapi memang para bedebah ini berisik sekali. Lihat saja, bahkan Haechan sampai berguling-guling di atas karpet sambil memukuli tulang kering Jaemin. Semua pop corn di mangkuk tumpah ruah ke pangkuan Chenle.

Benar-benar berantakan.

Astaga, terkutuklah Renjun karena membawa empat temannya ke kamar asrama mereka. Jeno jadi tidak bisa tenang.

"Jadi- jadi Jisung menolakmu di depan semua orang? Hahahahaahah." Jaemin tertawa lagi dengan lengkingan khasnya, disambut tawa Haechan yang seperti geraman serigala.

"Mampus, sudah kubilang Jisung mana mau padamu." Tukas Mark terkekeh puas. "Jisung kebagusan buatmu."

Jeno melirik sekilas pada Chenle yang ternyata merupakan objek tertawaan sedari tadi. Anehnya Chenle diam saja sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Nanti juga dia mau padaku, tenang saja." Jawab Chenle kalem.

"Oooooooooooooooooo Boss Chenleeee." Koor yang lainnya bersamaan. Jeno yang sedari tadi cuek pun ikut nyengir mendengarnya. Gila juga si bocah Chenle ini. Si Jisung yang mirip aktor begitu mana mau padanya. Pede sekali.

Topik obrolan kemudian berlanjut membicarakan strategi cinta monyet Chenle selanjutnya. Sesekali Haechan dan Jaemin tertawa terbahak bahak jika ada hal yang lucu. Mark hanya menyimak sambil bermain game di ponselnya. Renjun bahkan kelihatan bengong entah pikirannya melayang kemana mana.

Nah kan ya, dia yang membawa teman tapi dia malah bengong begitu.

"Menurut Jeno hyung bagaimana?"

Kepala Jeno mendongak saat Chenle bertanya padanya.

"Hah? Gimana?"

"Hhh.. Menurutmu, apa caraku mendekati Jisung sudah oke?"

Mata Jeno mengerjap berkali-kali tanda tidak paham. Ia kan dari tadi sudah tidak mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Lagipula, ia tidak cukup akrab dengan Chenle atau pun salah satu teman Renjun yang dibawa ke sini. Jadi ia cukup kaget ketika Chenle bertanya padanya.

"Eeh... Gimana ya.." Jeno menggaruk pelipisnya bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Jisung kan temanmu dari kecil." Haechan menyambar. "Jodohkan dong Lele kecil kami dengannya."

"Eh-"

"Jeno mana bisa main jodoh-jodohan." Jaemin ikut ikutan bicara sambil memonyongkan bibirnya menyebalkan "Jeno sendiri kan jomblo abadi." Katanya keras diiringi tawa penuh giginya itu.

Haechan, Chenle dan Renjun tertawa bersamaan. Mark cuma tersenyum kecil sambil menampakkan ekspresi minta maaf pada Jeno yang memutar bola matanya.

"Ngaca dong, kalian juga sama." Timpal Renjun di sela sela tawanya. Ia memandang Jeno yang keningnya sudah berkerut dan berekspresi wajah tidak enak dipandang. Paham, ia kemudian buru buru berdiri cepat "Eh sudah deh acara rumpinya, sana pulang ke kamar masing-masing."

Terdengar suara kecewa dari keempat temannya, tapi Renjun malah membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan keempatnya untuk pergi dengan matanya.

"Duh kok kita diusir." Haechan mengeluh tapi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil dua toples cemilan milik Renjun. "Tidak sopan tuan rumahnya."

"Eeeeh mau dibawa kemana itu?"

"Minta." Jawabnya singkat lalu pergi diikuti tiga yang lain. "Bye Renjun, bye Jeno"

Renjun hanya mengangkat tangannya lalu menutup pintu ketika keempat temannya sudah menghilang.

"Bagus."

Pemuda asal China itu menoleh pada Jeno yang meniup niup poninya di kursi meja belajar. "Bagus apanya?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi di sebelah Jeno.

"Bagus sekali teman-temanmu itu meledekku." Jawab Jeno kesal. Dipandanginya teman sekamarnya itu dalam-dalam "Kau sendiri bahkan menertawakanku."

"Aku memangnya harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi selain ikut tertawa?" Tanya Renjun lagi dengan suara lemah.

Jeno mendelik. "Ya bilang lah kau ini pacarku!" Katanya keras, cukup membuat Renjun mengernyit.

"Loh kan kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan ini pada semuanya?" Renjun mencoba mengingat kembali kesepakatan mereka diawal mereka jadian. Siapa tahu Jeno lupa ingatan mendadak seperti Dory.

Buru-buru ia berjalan menuju rak bukunya dan mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang biasa ia pakai untuk menulis hutang pulsa pada Lami.

"Nih lihat." Kata Renjun sambil menyodorkan bukunya pada Jeno yang masih diam di kursinya. "Nih baca! Kan kamu sudah tanda tangan di sini! Kesepakatan kita untuk merahasiakan hubungan ini supaya kita tidak dipisah kamar."

Mata Jeno jelalatan membaca tulisan tangannya yang buruk rupa. Ia lupa. Ia sendirilah yang membuat perjanjian konyol ini sehingga ia tidak bisa sesuka hati mesra-mesraan dengan Renjun di depan publik.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan tidak peluk-peluk kamu setiap saat." Gumam Jeno sedih. "Aku kangen kamu setiap detik."

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Kan kamu bisa melakukan apapun dengan aku di kamar." Renjun menjawab enteng. Terlalu enteng sampai Jeno jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Untungnya ia sudah mendapat didikan yang baik dari orang tuanya. Jadi ia tidak akan melakukan hal aneh pada Renjun. Tenang saja, oke?

Sebenarnya Jeno juga heran sih kenapa ia bisa suka pada Renjun lalu mengajaknya berpacaran dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka ini kan tidak saling kenal sebelum akhirnya menjadi teman sekamar di asrama. Lagipula, Jeno itu dulu suka pada Herin tapi entah kenapa setelah tinggal sekamar dengan Renjun, rasa itu menghilang begitu saja.

Di hatinya sekarang cuma ada Renjun.

Renjun seorang lho. Tidak ada yang lain.

Untungnya saat Jeno mengatakan isi hatinya, Renjun menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Aneh sih, awalnya Jeno pikir perasaannya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Renjun terlalu cuek untuk soal cinta-cintaan. Makanya ia senang setengah mati bisa jadi pacarnya Huang Renjun si anak manis dari Jilin.

Hubungan mereka mulus mulus saja Tidak ada konflik serius. Tapi mereka tidak bisa mengatakan perihal hubungan ini pada semua orang.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka takut diserbu pajak jadian atau apa.

Tapi karena takut dipisahkan.

Bagaimana kalau guru-guru tahu kalau mereka punya hubungan lebih, terus mereka dipisahkan agar tidak terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan? Yah begitulah yang dipikirkan Jeno saat itu sehingga ia mengusulkan acara backstreet yang malah disesalinya sekarang.

"Duh gara gara Taeyong dan Jaehyun sunbae dulu sekamar dan ketahuan pacaran, peraturannya jadi begini." Keluh Jeno entah pada siapa. "Padahal aku kan sama kamu tidak pernah berbuat hal hal 18plus." Celotehnya rusuh.

Renjun tertawa keras. Matanya berair saking gelinya melihat Jeno mengomel. "Yasudah nikmati saja hal ini daripada kita pisah kamar seperti mereka. Atau kamu memang tidak mau sekamar denganku lagi?"

Jeno menggeleng cepat. Rambut keabu abuannya bergoyang hebat saking cepatnya ia menggeleng. Ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan takut. "Tidak mau. Aku kan suka sekali memandangimu kalau kamu tidur- Ehh."

Wajah Renjun yang putih bersih merona sekilas mendengarnya. "Sial. Kamu kok creepy."

"Creepy gini juga kamu suka."

"Oke." Renjun mengalah. Ia melempar buku mininya itu asal ke meja nakas lalu berbaring di kasur milik pacarnya. "Jenoooooo."

"Apa?" Tanya Jeno yang sudah meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan ikut berbaring di sisi Renjun.

"Sudah tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Tidak. Aku marah pada teman-temanmu. Apalagi si Haechan sudah mencuri snack kita pula."

Renjun tertawa lagi. Ia memeluk lengan Jeno yang tergolek begitu saja di dekatnya. "Sabar ya. Janji deh teman-temanku tidak akan meledekmu lagi."

"Hmm... Semoga saja."

"Jeno, tidur siang yuk. Aku capek."

Jeno melirik pada kekasihnya yang sudah memejamkan mata sambil memakai lengannya sebagai bantal. Hadeh... Awas saja nanti lengan bajunya terkena iler lagi. Kan susah mencucinya.

"Hei, awas ngiler." Ledek Jeno pada Renjun yang tersenyum malu walau matanya masih terpejam.

"Enggak. Aku gak ngiler lagi. Janji." Timpalnya sambil mendekatkan diri pada Jeno hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung yang lain. Seketika bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan deru nafas Jeno di wajahnya.

"Renjun.."

"Hmm.."

"Boleh cium?" Jeno berbisik. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menghangat tanpa ia sadari. Terlalu dekat dengan Renjun ternyata membuatnya sebahagia ini sampai ia deg-degan seperti mau diberi hadiah.

"Duh... Sebentar aku pikir-pikir dulu."

"Yah..."

Renjun cengengesan mendengar suara Jeno yang kecewa. "Boleh deh."

Setelah Renjun mengucapkan izinnya, Jeno dengan cepat mengecup bibir Renjun lalu melepaskannya sambil nyengir "Aku sayang kamu Renjun."

Renjun tak meresponnya lagi. Ia mau tidur siang pokoknya. Ia tak mau bangun walau ia menyadari beberapa kali Jeno mengusap-ngusap rambutnya pelan.

Tapi ternyata setelah hampir setengah jam memejamkan mata ia malah tidak bisa tidur. Dan sepertinya malah Jeno yang sudah terlelap duluan.

"Hei, kok jadi kamu yang tidur?" Renjun bergumam sambil terkekeh. Ia menyentuh hidung Jeno dengan telunjuknya perlahan, takut Jeno yang sudah tidur pulas itu terbangun. "Aku juga sayang kamu Jeno. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya."

Tidak tahu saja Renjun kalau Jeno belum tidur sama sekali dan sedang berusaha untuk tidak membuka mata lalu mencium Renjun lagi.

Renjun terlalu menggemaskan sih !

.

 _Like a flower to a tree_  
 _That's how close I wanna be to your heart_  
 _Like the stars to the night_  
 _And daytime is to light_  
 _We will never part_  
 _I want you to be the only thing that I see_  
 _Because I believe it's our destiny_

FIN

* * *

Omake

.

"Hyung, peluuuk."

Mark menoleh dan mendapati teman sekamarnya sudah nemplok di dekapannya.

"Hei, ganti baju dulu sana." Mark menyentil pelan dahi Jaemin yang malah semakin memeluknya erat.

"Gak mau... Kapan lagi aku bisa peluk-peluk hyung selain di kamar. Kalau di luar kan nanti ketahuan."

"Iya deh." Mark mengalah. Ia membiarkan Jaemin memeluknya erat sampai dadanya sakit karena tekanan tubuh Jaemin.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku tadi jahat ya bicara seperti itu pada Jeno?" Jaemin melepas pelukannya lalu duduk di lantai menyender pada ranjangnya.

Mark ikut duduk di depan pacarnya sambil berpikir. "Yah lumayan. Kamu tadi lihat dong wajahnya Jeno tadi. Seram begitu."

Jaemin menggigit bibirnya keras. Merasa bersalah pada roommate sahabatnya. "Iya deh nanti aku minta maaf pada Jeno."

"Nah begitu dong, itu baru pacarku." Mark nyengir lalu memeluk Jaemin lagi.

"Pacar rahasia kali." Timpal Jaemin iseng sambil mendorong Mark darinya.

"Maaf ya, janji deh semester depan kan aku sudah lulus, nanti kita bilang pada semuanya kalau kita sudah pacaran. Oke?"

Jaemin mengangguk saja. Kalau Mark yang bicara, ia akan selalu percaya seratus persen padanya.

End.

.

* * *

Hai.

Aduh gatau deh ada dorongan apa ngetik ini. abis liat preview Jeno sama Injun pake baju putih2 di mubank kek abis kelar latian paskib membuatku gila sendiri terus ngetik ini di krl lagi perjalanan dr kampus ke rumah huahaha

Duh gimana ya bilangnya huhuhu T.T kangen Nanaaaaa

Makanya aku sempilin markmin karena aku kangen berat otpku ini hiks

Maaf ya ini singkat banget bikos idenya emang segini aja..

Review ya teman-teman jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. Thank you

With Love  
Jeseey.


End file.
